


A Winter Knight

by pantlesswerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Steter Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantlesswerewolf/pseuds/pantlesswerewolf
Summary: A short one shot for mia6363. Happy Steter Secret Santa





	

A ride through the country is exactly what Stiles needed. While he understood the arranged marriage bond with the prince of the neighboring kingdom. He didn’t see why it needed to be done so soon. The kingdoms were feuding, apparently Prince Derek had just wanted too. Stiles was some beautiful little bird that needed a nice cage or whatever garbage was going through the older prince’s head. 

Stiles would have to leave his kingdom if they did in fact wed. The wind picked up as he rode lost in his own thought. The frost and snow from the day before clung to the trees and fields he passed. It would snow again this evening if the dark clouds above were anything to go by. Stiles pulled his fur cloak closer as he trotted through the village and up towards the forest. He needed to meet someone.   
Night had fallen as Stiles lead his horse through the woods. A held lantern his only light as he weaved towards a hill he knew well. Lanterns dotted the ground as the ground elevated. 

Stiles smiled as a form greeted him on top of the mount. Peter was an older man, hair starting to gray and a smirk that said he knew what was going on at all times. Peter came down to hold the reigns of Stiles’ horse as the young prince dismounted. Peter was a knight in service of Stiles father. The king certainly wouldn’t approve of the relationship. Which in part was why Stiles enjoyed it so much.   
Peter pulled Stiles close once he was off the horse. The man was so warm compared to the cold air around them. 

“I thought you weren’t coming.” Peter purred as he looked down at Stiles. Stiles looked up at him still pressing a cheek to the older man’s chest. 

“How could I refuse seeing you again.” Stiles leaned up intent to peck his father’s knight before Peter deepened the kiss. Stiles groaned low feeling Peter’s arm wrap around him followed by the warm slide of his wolf fur cloak. Stiles was going to miss these meet-ups and nights together. Peter lead him over to a small tent he had set up. Inside was a bedroll, food for the night and two bottles of wine taken from the store room. 

“Ah so you were the thief.” Peter chuckled as he slid into the tent, the little prince following.   
“It was some wine for your wedding isn’t it? Figured you’d like to share it with some nicer company.” Stiles hummed pleased at Peter’s reasoning and cuddled into him. He’d miss his lovely knight.


End file.
